The embodiments herein relate generally to a breakaway system for mounting an object above a surface and, in particular, to a breakaway camera mount for a surfboard, although many other uses are contemplated.
In the context of surfacing, by example only, one can appreciate the awesome thrill of surfing waves, particularly as waves crest over the surfer. Many have watched the ubiquitous photographs and videos that show a dazzling performance of surfing up close and personal. In order to acquire such visuals, you either need an accompanying surfer or boat to photograph or videotape the surfer, or to mount a camera on the surfer or his or her surfboard.
Cameras have been mounted to surfboards in the past, but suffer from risk of damage, simply based upon the abrupt forces placed upon the surfboard during use. Often, the camera is damaged or the mount supporting the camera is damaged. Equally disappointing, the camera is lost. Thus, a need exists to permit a means for mounting a camera on a surfboard that is subject to abrupt forces to minimizes the risk of damage to the camera and the mount, and minimizes the risk of losing the camera.